The present invention relates to a handle device.
A lot of work is performed using various devices provided with a handle, such as cleaning mops, brooms, scrubbing brushes and the like. A conventionally formed handle end does not allow many possibilities of different grips. For example, it is difficult and surface, which surface roughly corresponds to the cross-sectional surface of the handle.
When working, the device often needs to be turned by twisting the handle around its longitudinal axis, as for example when cleaning around furniture and similar with cleaning mops This turning is disadvantageous from the ergonomic point of view, as it is a strain on the wrists, and/or the handle end digs into the palm of the hand if it is held with one hand.
Another aspect of the above devices with a handle is when these are occasionally put on one side, the handle end usually being leaned against a wall or similar. Due to the low friction between the handle end and the base, the handle very often has a tendency to slide off and the handle ends tip on the floor.
The object of the present invention is to remedy the above problems. This is achieved according to an aspect of the invention by a device according to the introduction, characterized in that it comprises a part intended to be arranged at the end of a handle, referred to below as the holding part, that the holding part comprises a part intended to be gripped on use, referred to below as the gripping part, that said holding part is provided with organs capable of allowing turning of the gripping part around an axis of rotation in relation to the handle when the device is affixed to the handle end, the axis of rotation coinciding in the main with the longitudinal direction of the handle, and that the gripping part is provided with organs capable of increasing the friction between the holding part and the band or a surface which the handle end is placed against.
According to another aspect of the invention, it is characterized in that the gripping part is formed to be convexly rotation-symmetrical, preferably-essentially spherical. An egg shape, plum shape, pear shape and the shape of a globe which is somewhat flattened can be mentioned among the shapes included in the definition xe2x80x9cessentially sphericalxe2x80x9d.
According to a further aspect of the invention, it is characterized in that the friction-increasing organ is located in the vicinity of the gripping part""s xe2x80x9cequatorxe2x80x9d, i.e. a plane at right angles to the axis of rotation V at the place where the gripping part has the greatest diameter.
According to yet another aspect of the invention, it is characterized in that the band and the groove have a shape and positioning on the gripping part such that the lower edge of the groove is located in the vicinity of the equator and that the gripping part acquires an essentially spherical shape when the band is fitted.
According to a further aspect of the invention, it is characterized in that the band has an essentially circular form seen in cross-section, and that the band and the groove have a form such that the band, when it is fitted, extends a distance outside the surface of the gripping part.
The advantages of the device according to the invention are several. Due to the fact that the gripping part is rotatable in relation to the handle, the upper hand which holds the gripping part is kept still during use, which simplifies maneuvering and renders utilisation more flexible as well as improving the ergonomics. The essentially spherical shape of the gripping part gives a grip-friendly functional device with many possibilities of different grips.
Due to the fact that the gripping part is provided with friction-increasing organs, preferably arranged in the vicinity of the gripping part""s equator, a better grip is obtained during use on the one hand and on the other hand increased friction is obtained between the handle end and a surface, for example a wall surface, when the handle is put on one side and leaned against a wall surface, where the increased friction prevents the handle from sliding along the surface and falling down onto the floor.
These and other aspects and advantages of the present invention will be evident from the detailed description of a few preferred embodiments and from the following claims.